Torbalan Invasion Arc
Torbalan Invasion Arc is the second story arc of Arc Two from Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. This arc primary focuses on Torbalan, a demon whom Tigrevurmud Vorn and Olga Tamm fought during their battle of Fort Lux, is attempting to kill the Brune Hero and the Vanadis via a naval attack which leads to Tigre's disappearance. This arc also highlights Alexandra Alshavin's final comeback as a Vanadis to prevent Torbalan from invading Legnica's Port Lippner in Olsina Seas. Tragically, this battle also marks her last appearance as her illness finally catches up with her again and eventually, after her final battle, succumbs to her illness and passes away. Prologue Four days have passed since their departure from Colchester, the ship which Tigre and his group take is sailing within Asvarre Seas for Zhcted. In the ship cabin, everyone become speechless over the turns of events during the civil war in Asvarre, especially after Tallard enthroned as the kingdom's new king. In the original letter, Tigre was supposed to help Germaine, the one who requested Zhcted's "assistance" in the first place, in order to topple Eliot and his pirates. Tallard's successful coup in assassinating Germaine made Tigre's job even more complicated despite he ended up involved in the Civil War instead.Light Novel Volume 10 Whilst leaving the report for Zhcted to Sofy, Tigre further asks the Light Vanadis about her opinion towards the new king, to which she replies that even she didn't interacted with Tallard directly, she suspects that he (Tallard) could be a bigger threat to Zhcted due to his hunger for victory and his remarkable credibility in warfare. Before taking his nap, Tigre begins to wonder if he can compare himself to Tallard as he wishes the new king would not be his next enemy Putting his warfare tactics and skills aside, Tigre's major concern regarding Tallard was his ambitions even after the civil war. This would foreshadowing their ill rivalry in the near future, something which Tigre rather not to face him in battle. Light Novel Volume 10 . Chronology 'Torbalan's Naval Ambush: Tigre's Disappearance' At night, Tigre is awaken by noises outside the ship and immediately rushes to the deck, only to be horrified to witness sinking escort ships, with passengers running and screaming for their lives. Sofy uses her Veda to brighten the sea to search the source of the attack, which later revealed to be a Sea Dragon. Olga and Matvey arrives as well due to the ruckus and shocked According to Matvey, this is his second encounter with the Sea Dragon. Even with her powers, navy battle wasn't Sofy's nor Olga's suit of combat, which gave them disadvantages in the seas. to see Sea Dragon while try to support themselves from the shaking ship. To make matter worst, Tigre and his peers are also surprise to see Torbalan, who survived from his battle in Fort Lux and riding on the Sea Dragon's back. Before Tigre could fire his arrow, the Sea Dragon immobilizes the group with its roar that shaken the entire ship, forcing others to cover their ears while struggling to avoid the ship's moving objects. Among those are moving barrels that hit Tigre's back while Sofy and Olga were strangled by the ship's ropes. Seeing Tigre and his allies' struggle delights Torbalan as he continuously taunts them for unable to retaliate while the Dragon continues to destroy the ship. As Sofy's light begins to dim, Tigre had to notch his arrow to the Sea Dragon before dark despite his head injury and the unstable ground. Just as the Sea Dragon slams the ship for the ninth time, Tigre jumps off the ship in mid-air while using the Black Bow charged arrow shot to hit the dragon's frame, further causes its excruciating pain before dying. Having falling into the sea, Tigre stuggles to reunite with his peers but entirely exhausted from the previous battle before facing an unknown force that destroys the ship. Miraculously, Sofy, Olga and Matvey barely surviveIn an ensuing chaos after Torbalan's apparent retreat, Sofy was almost drowned before rescued by Olga and became unconscious in the progress. Olga on the other hand trying to call out Tigre while waiting for the demon appearance, which only to see Light Novel Volume 7 the onslaught by grappling the ship's floating debris but neither Tigre nor Torbalan are to be seen in the aftermath. As the tiro is rescued by the sailors, Olga insists on searching Tigre as she desperately pleads the sailors to borrow their boat before being stopped by Matvey, who calms the Earth Vanadis and tells her to take a break while reassures her that Tigre will be saved by someone else, though in truth even he is also unsure about Tigre's real fate. Even under their extensive search throughout the crowded passengers (either dead or alive), Tigre is yet to be found which forcing the trio to give up their search while tending the survivorsEven with their tenacity whilst hoping Tigre would survived the ordeal, the trio were well aware that any further searches in the dark sea was futile, moreover, there were also a massive civilian casualties (both injured and dead) and the depleting food supplies, which needs their attention even moreLight Novel Volume 7 Chapter 3. Regardless, two Zhcted ships continues their voyage for Zhcted. 'Torbalan's Gathering of the Pirates' Elsewhere within Asvarre Seas, Torbalan, who barely survives Tigre's Charged Arrow Shot, had to swim to a remote island and recuperate his wounds, prompts him to remark that the outcome could have been different should he borrow more dragons from Drekavac. Afterwards, Torbalan transforms into his human-form as Lester and rendezvous with the escaped pirates at the island caverns. Learns that there are only 4,000 pirates manage to reach the island, Torbalan then escorted to meet six pirates' representatives. 'The Three Vanadises Meeting in Legnica' Sasha's Reaction towards Torbalan's Invasion In Legnica, in her sickbed Even if her illness seemly gotten better by the slightest, Sasha still suffers her pain on her spine which prompting her servant immediately call her physician. Sasha however knew well that not even her best diagnosis Light Novel Volume 9 Chapter 5, Sasha is delights to hears from her servant regarding a quelled Civil War in Asvarre and Tigre and his group's return from Asvarre. As her servant begins to ring the bell for her physician when Sasha still suffers her pain from her spine, Sasha begins to wonder about her short life, from her mother last words about her blood illness and her journey to training to her first encounter with Bargren and becoming a Vanadis of Legnica. Survivors Arrival in Legnica ---TBA--- Sasha's Reaction to Torbalan ---TBA--- 'Response from Leitmeritz and Lebus' In Leitmeritz, Elen is sulking for five days after hearing Tigre's disappearance and her unusual behavior concerned by everyone including Lim and Titta. Lim, who also worries about Elen, convinces everyone to consider Elen's condition while ensuring that Elen's sulking day would be over soon. The following day, Elen immediately rides her horse for Legnica while hoping that she would be reaching to Port Lipper just in time. Elsewhere in Lebus, Liza also receives the same request letter from Sasha via a messenger and despite her initial suspicions towards Sasha's rare recovery, she decides to participate the battle to confirm Sasha's conditions herself. However, her subordinates feel dubious over such request due to her previous treatment towards Sasha six month ago The relationship between Lebus and Legnica actually straining because neither residents from both sides see eye to eye towards each other. Liza's invasion for Legnica and exiling Sasha worsen their already strain relationship. Light Novel Volume 7 Chapter 4 and urges her to reconsider her decision, although Liza is unfazed as she informs her peers about War-Maiden's duty and responsibility in yielding an army's burden and whips Valitsaif on the floor to silence any oppositions; further she adds that she dislikes to see her sicked comrade fighting in the battle, whilst at the same time, she deems it as a chance to prove Lebus Army's might in the battlefield. As her generals leaves for their preparations, Liza begins to wonder Elen's reactions about the incident before her departure for Olsina Seas. 'Tigre's Miraculous Survival' Somewhere within the Asvarre Seas, Tigre is drifting into an unknown place of darkness. Whilst waking up and standing from his head injury, Tigre also listens to a voice from Tir Na Fal, who reveals that she rescued him from the previous incident in Asvarre Seas. Tigre thanks the Goddess of Darkness for her rescue while asking (first question) her the current whereabouts he is located, but Tir Na Fal replies that she don't know and informs him that she only interested in rescuing him than other details. Tigre then asks Tir Na Fal if she can take him somewhere away from the seas. After thinking for a while, Tigre request the Goddess that he wants to go to Zhcted, to which Tir Na Fal obliges but warns him that she cannot determine which Zhcted territory he will land. Moments after agreeing to take the risk, Tigre becomes unconscious again while being teleported from the seas. 'Eleonora's Late Arrival' Elsewhere, Elen has just arrive to Port Lippner after her four day trip and going to the local bathroom for her bathe. 'Battle of Olsina Sea: Sasha's Last Battle' Sasha's Encounter with Torbalan Legnica-Lebus Collaboration Sasha's Final Flame The Aftermath 'Sasha's Tragic Passing' Tranquility Return to Lippner With the pirates are defeated and scattered, peace and tranquility seemly return Port Lippner but the residents are worrying more about Sasha's critical condition. Fire Vanadis's Last Wish ---TBA--- Rest in Peace ---TBA--- Notable Event *Torbalan Ambush *Battle of Olsina Sea Story Impact *Torbalan's reappearance plays a vital role in this arc where his involvement in Tigre's disappearance and his naval battle against Sasha and Liza in Olsina Seas changes everyone's life, even for the Vanadises who didn't participated the battle. His death would deteriorating Sasha's health and eventually reaches to Drekavac and his fellow demons, though they ignore his demise as they see it as a minor news.It was indicated that because of his failure to retrieve both Tigre and the Black Bow despite his success in almost drowning him, the demons cares little about their comrades life. Light Novel Volume 9 Chapter 5 *Tigre's disappearance in Asvarre Seas gives horrific effects to the entire continent, from Brune and Zhcted's citizen to even his rivals. Not only it saddened those who witnessing the incident, especially Sofy, Olga and Matvey, it also causes suffering for those who view Tigre's as their important figures in their lives. **While blaming herself Tigre's disappearance, Olga returns to Brest for the first time since her two-year of absence. **Sofy would investigate the demons since her encounter with Torbalan, which also indirectly leads her into another investigation: famous lore that presumably poised as a critical clue to seek the origins of the Black Bow and the demons. **Elen's emotional vulnerability is displayed when she became so distraught over Tigre's disappearance that it prompts her to sulk for five days and drinking wine in mid-day. She is also shown to be less-enthusiastic than her usual self, which becomes a greater concern from Leitmeritz citizens (Lim, Titta, Rurick and others) and the Vanadises (especially Sasha and Sofy). **Brune would lose its key figure in a truce between Brune and Zhcted, seemly foreshadowing a possible conflict of both kingdoms. To prevent Brune from descending into chaos and feuding with Zhcted again, Regin had to dispatch Mashas to find Tigre's whereabouts as fast as possible.Light Novel Volume 9 Chapter 4 *Before his disappearance in Asvarre Seas, Tigre brought some gifts from Asvarre for his allies across the . Among some gifts are, **A bag of Black Tea for Ludmila.Light Novel Volume 9 Chapter 1 **A Silver bracelet for Elen.Light Novel Volume 8 Chapter 4 **A Sera Doll for Lim.Light Novel Volume 8 Chapter 4 *Sasha's past is revealed and foreshadowed in this arc. According to her mother, who was at her sickbed at that time, all women in Sasha's family inherited a rare blood disease that shorten their lifespan before they could reach their age of 30's, so she urged Sasha to marry a man and establish her family before her demise .Light Novel Volume 7 Chapter 4 Inevitably, just like family members before her, Sasha is unable to defy her fate as she too succumbs to her illness and passes away. *Sasha's death brings significant chains of events in this arc. Not only Zhcted loses one of its veteran legends, it also affects those who are her close allies and friends, especially Elen and Liza who both shared their bonds (rivalry for Liza's case) with the former Fire Vanadis, **Until Bargren chooses its new owner Light Novel Volume 11 Chapter 4Light Novel Volume 12 Cover as Sasha's new successor, Legnica was Zhcted's only territory without a Vanadis for two years. **By far before her passing, Sasha was the first and only Vanadis to slay the demon despite her crippling condition. *** Her last battle also contributes some Vanadises (except Valentina) to investigate the demonsOf all Vanadises who confronted and battled the demons, only Elen, Sofy and Liza would attempt to investigate the their whereabouts in different circumstances: Sofy began her investigation moments after Torbalan attack the ship in Asvarre Seas, while Elen and Liza attempted to find any information regarding the demons after their encounter with Baba Yaga. Light Novel Volume 10 in order to prevent them from wrecking chaos and keep them away from Tigre and the Black Bow, which allegedly related to their (demons) wicked motives. **Being the first and last Vanadis to witness Sasha's last moments before her passing, Elen had to move on to overcome her depression until her reunion with Tigre Tigre suffered his amnesia at that time. Light Novel Volume 9 Chapter 5Light Novel Volume 8 Chapter 5. It would takes Elen two months to recuperate herself. **Even after Sasha's death, the relationship between Lebus and Legnica does not improved as Legnica residents still blame Liza for attacking their late Vanadis six months ago.Light Novel Volume 8 Chapter 3 Trivia Notes References Navigation Category:Story Arcs Category:Story Arc 2